Stuck in The Real World
by AnonymousBiscuits
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTICE! Zim builds a portal so that he can invade other dimensions. Like always, Dib is there to 'save the day' while dragging along Gaz. Something goes wrong with the portal and Dib, Zim, GIR, and Gaz get teleported to our world. Will they get back?
1. Prologue

**Author's Comments: **This has been stuck in my head for... like... FOREVER. I thought 'Get it out, you need to focus on your school stuff...' So... I forced myself to make this. Please enjoy the story! Haha cheesy and long title name. And same thing with prologue... Oh, and the letter is in Dib's point of view.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM JHONEN VASQUEZ DOES!

**Stuck in The Real World**

A random kid- which looked oddly familiar to you- was walking around the neighborhood when he see's a odd looking house layered with purple and green with strange decorations, gnomes which seem to be looking at the kid strangely, and a sign that says 'I -heart- earth!'. No one is inside, so he decided to look inside, because of how suspicious it looked. He looked around the area, observing outside. When stepping inside the house,the place was a mess. Food everywhere and other objects that he had no idea what they were. He walks around, observing the area once more. He then walks up to the trash can, stepping on the pedal to open it when suddenly, he see's a tunnel in the trash can. Flabbergasted, he jumps inside it and lands in a base. The first thing he notices while walking around the area (which is not trashed yet) is a crumpled and slight destroyed envelope. He opens it and reads the letter.

_**To: Reader**_

_**From: Dib Membrane**_

_Hello reader, your probably wondering who I- OK you know who I am... Well I was trying to make this dramatic! Anyway... You don't know who I am, but I have BAD NEWS to tell you. Don't call me crazy but.., there's this alien. _

_His name is Zim. He's trying to INVADE the world! I tell that to everyone, but they don't believe me. Now, today he just builded some.. portal thing. If your wondering how I know this, I implanted cameras in his base and now watch him 24/7. Cool huh? My sister Gaz said it's stalker-ish. I have no idea what she's talking about._

_So the portal thing... I heard him say he's planning on traveling to different dimensions, and planning on CONQUERING THEM! And as you know, I, earth's defender, CANNOT let that happen._

_Why am I telling you this? I'm getting to the point. I dragged my sister Gaz to come help me stop his rein of terror, and hopefully get some evidence that Zim is an alien. We found out a brilliant way to sneak in!... Not really brilliant, but we got in thanks to his robot. We went to his base, and he was just STARTING to actually plan to invade the other universe._

_Oh poor universe! Good thing they have me, earth's defender! It may be impressive, but I've got to stop him. Me and Gaz- well just me battled Zim. All of a sudden, his robot BROKE the portal by shoving a GINORMOUS pig in there! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? The portal broke and ended up sucking me, Zim, his robot, and Gaz. And this is the part I need to tell you so read carefully:_

_I need you to repair the portal. We need to escape the dimension we're in! I had time to write this before I got sucked in. Please help! _

_~Dib_

_P.S And if you don't believe any of this, why are you reading this?_

He sighs and places the note back in the envelope, and back on the ground. He looks at the big mess that got left behind; million of metal pieces scattered everywhere, a ton of pigs and tacos everywhere. He decides to clean the mess up first then rebuild the portal.

**Author's Comments: I just put the intro and last part to make the prologue letter longer. OFF TO MAKE FIRST CHAPTER! :DDD Depending on how many reviews I get, I'll continue this. Hopefully a bunchies! 3**


	2. Chapter 1: The Real World

**Author's Comments: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY Ok why am I yay-ing? I dunno XD Enjoy the chapter! And this is in my POV. Duh, real world... Unless you would like to be in it XDDD**

**Stuck in The Real World**

My POV (I'm not telling you my name! Later on in the story)

I woke up early in the morning as always. 'I hate school...' I look at the time and notice it's 7:30 am. As always, I do the usual; take a shower, have breakfast, go to school, come home for lunch, go back to school, come back home, then play computer and other things to pass the time. Nothing interesting ever happens in my life... I wish something interesting happened...

I'm starting to sound emo a little... Awkward... Hehe, anyway I did the usual on what I did every morning. Nothing new huh? My mom drived me to school, but I noticed something... strange. There was a kid, lying on the ground like he was dead! WHY WAS NO ONE HELPING HIM? This is the dead bird all over again, cruel fate for the kid huh?

I walked up to him and started poking him. 'How inpolite' I thought then chuckled. I shook him then saw him waking up. "Errr... my head...- wait a second where am I?" He said. "YOU! HUMAN! TELL ZIM WHERE HE IS!" He shouted. 'His name is Zim? Wow, deja vu. That sounds familliar.' "Your at school. Where we learn... Are you new here?" I asked. "Uh... yeah!" He smiled, creepily.

"Woah, pedo grin, Come with me. Maybe your in my class. You look like a person with the age going to my grade." I told him. Maybe I'm pushing him... everything is happening a little sudden... I saw him thinking for a moment, before smirking. "Ehh... what is your name human...?" He asked me. "I'm a little creeped out... so let's just say my name is... Marie" I said. 'I'm not giving him my real name! Minus well give him my middle name instead!' I thought, still freaked out from the new kid.

Dib's POV

I woke up to see a boy with black hair staring at me. "Uh...Hi?" I said nervously. Standing up, I notice him staring at me weird. "You look oddly familier... But I can't put a finger on it..." He says. "Where am I?..." I ask. I feel awkward talking to him... "In the restroom? Have you been hit on the head too hard with a snowball..." He sighs. "Then why are you here?" I ask angrily. I'm not FROM his dimension! HOW DOES HE NOT KNOW THAT?

"My sister kicked me in the face too hard, and then I started bleeding..." He says, showing a bit of blood coming out of his bottom lip. "How embarising... My sister always beats me up..." I say with a little concern for the kid, I guess I met someone who is almost related to me... Wow... "So... who are you?" I asked politely. "I have to get going, I'm late." He says, then leaves. "Wow... that was really... interesting" I thought out loud.

"Wait a second... WHERE IS THAT ALIEN? I NEED TO FIND HIM!" I then rush out of the bathroom and bump into someone.

Zim's POV

Now that I be-friended this human... 'Marie', maybe I can learn how to be normal from her! BRILIANT! "MUA HAHAHAHA!". 'Marie' then stares at me. "Uhhh..." She then backs away slowly. Foolish human! How dare she not respect me? "Just follow me to the classroom..." She then pulls me to her classroom. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME? LET GO LET -" Zim was then punched in the face. "I know Taek-won-do... so if you don't shut up I'll kick you..." she says glaring at me. She reminds me of Dib's smelly-sister and the Dib-thing!

I give her a grumble and start walking like any other normal human being would. When suddenly, the human crashed into some one! THAT SERVES THE STUPID HUMAN! "OW! Watch where your-" she stops mid sentance when she see's who it is; the DIB-STINK. "DIB! What are you doing HERE?" I scream. "OW! You being an alien has just rose by 10%" I hear her say. "What...? YOU ACTUALLY THINK HE'S AN ALIEN? OH THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! FINALLY!" The Dib screams.

"I'm normal! Not a silly alien trying to take over the universe and giving the moon to a robot named GIR because he asked for it!" I say really fast. How could've the human find out? I have the best disguise then any other irken! "Ask my other friends, they believe." she says like a normal human. "Even if you TRY brain washing me to think your NOT an alien, it won't work" she replies. WHAT? HOW? "AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BELIEVE IN ALL THOSE THINGS THAT PEOPLE SAY THAT DON'T EXIST!" He says shaking 'Marie'.

"Uhh... yeah... uh... Dib right?" she says pointing at Dib. He then stares at her with giant bug eyes. "How do you know my name?" HAHAHA THE LOOK ON DIB-THING'S FACE IS PRICE-LESS! "Because I've seen you on TV..." She says annoyed. "How is that even possible? Do they show Mysterious Mysteries here in this dimension too?" He asks. "No..." 'Marie' then starts walking away and the Dib-smelly being the stupid monkey he is, followed her.

I growled then saw a human staring at me. "What are YOUUUU looking at..." at glare. "Hi Zim!" she says with a ANNOYING cheerful tone and- HOW THOSE THE HUMAN KNOW MY NAME? "How do you know my name?" How is that even possible that she knows my name? "My name is Lily, and I know your name because..." Lily jumps on me then hugs me "I'VESEENYOUONTVBEFOREANDI'MYOURBIGGESTFAN!I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" The human then squeels.

"Anything...?" I ask. This human is SO stupid! I can trick her into helping me invade this dimension! "MWAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh yet again. "YAY!" She yells happily. The human reminds me of GIR...

**Author's Comments: I find this chapter a-little cheesy, but it will do. Kinda short, but whatever, hope you enjoyed! x3**


	3. Chapter 2: Uhh

**Author's Note: YAY! Ok… Just to tell you guys, every Saturday this story is updated. Ok? Ok… Enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MYSELF, MAH BRO, AND LILY :P**

Stuck in the Real World

** My POV:**

Now that I explained everything to Dib (which took him the whole time in school for him to understand), I hope he stops complaining right now… "So… this is the REAL world?" he asks. "You COULD say that. I'm not 100% sure…." I respond. We were walking to my house, which was near by the park at school.

"How did you get here?" I ask. "Well, Zim created a machine that lets you go to different universes and-" I then interrupt him. "G.I.R broke it…" I say awkwardly. "Yeah, how do you know?" he asks me again, 'Question number 105…' I think to myself.

"…Isn't it obvious?" I then stop walking. "…Good point…" He says awkwardly. I plug on my ear buds listening to Home Alone by Bowling For Soup, still managing to hear everything he says. We talk all the way to my house. "Haha, and I thought you were crazy!" I say smiling.

"What?" He then stops walking with a confused look on his face. "Nothing…" we then continue walking, again. "How do you think you'll be able to go back to your dimension?" I ask out of curiosity.

"…" Dib thinks for a long while, causing him to stop walking again. _I think he's thinking he'll have to do a truce with Zim to go back to his dimension._ I think to myself.

"…I don't know. Well, maybe while I'm here we could hang out."Dib says, beginning to walk again. "Is it because I'm your only friend?" I respond. "…Maybe".

I roll my eyes before doing a small laugh. "Oh look, we reached my house." I then grab the key from my backpack. Unlocking a door, I see Zim and G.I.R in my house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yell. "G.I.R said he knew where you live…" He responds, drinking the last cola can. Wait… the _LAST_ cola can?

"T-that was…" I twitch my eye a little. "This hyoo-man drink seems like the only safe drink for Zim to drink." He then throws the cola in the trash.

"…GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" I then push them to the door, Zim resisting and G.I.R just following. "W-wait! Zim can give something better to REPLACE the cola can!" He screams. "Something better…? I'm listening" I then stop pushing him to the door.

**Gaz's POV:**

I wake up in…. wait, where am I? AND WHERES MY GAME SLAVE? I bet DIB took it. I search for my Gameslave when,

"Can I help you?" someone asks. I don't bother looking up, and just continuing searching. "What are you looking for?" the person asks again. "Go away…" I growl.

"Are you looking for this?" the person hands me the Gameslave. I stare at it before grabbing my precious Gameslave out of her hand. I stand up and see her looking at me.

"What are YOU looking at" I walk away, but then I hear her annoying voice again. "Wait!" she shouts. I turn around, buzy playing my Gameslave. "What's your name?" She asks. "Gaz… now go away!" I yell, walking away. Just then I see… Dib? With some girl? Talking? No one ever wants to talk to my loser brother! He's probably just talking to some loser girl…

**Author's comments: Sorry this chapter was so short! And stupid :P Review please!**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**HELLO READERS!~ **

**Thank you for still following this fic, but sadly, i hate to announce it will no longer update. Well... sort of. Details are listed on my profile. Anyways, I'm leaving this account for a new one. All the fics are old and poorly written. I have no intention of updating them. Well, that is, if anyone is still interested. Even if I ****_do _****leave this account, if enough people want me to update my stories I will. Even if I have another account. If not, I will move onto my new account. For now, even if it's only one person wanting me to update, I shall depart. Farewell, maybe. We'll see.**

**~AnonymousBiscuits**


End file.
